divergent mission
by melC92
Summary: my version of what happens. Al is dead sorry, and no evelyn in my version she is dead to... some character live some don't wait and see. this isn't a war more of a operative mission i starts right after the initiates find they made it in to Dauntless but i add a small twist. also yes i am all about FOURTRIS
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Roth owns this

Chapter1

Tris POV

I'm sorry I just can't do this right now I'm happy for you truly, you worked very hard and your amazing but I just can't do this.

He walked away just like that….

Tris OMG! We made Dauntless! (Christina squeals in my ear, I just plaster on a fake smile and turn to face her)

Christina said we have to go get ready she picked out the perfect outfit for me to wear at the party tonight. Well by now I know not to be completely shocked by what she can pick when I am presented with a blood red dress that looks all to revealing but I figure I'm facing fears now and I am dauntless so what the hell why not.

Even Chris was amazed I didn't fight her on the choice of clothing she picked and I pretty much gave her free reign over my look for tonight, my mind was still on four I know there was something behind his reason for not wanting to be with me, at least I hoped it was a good reason but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder did he not want it to be known that he liked someone like me I wasn't pretty, had no curves compare to others I just didn't look like a girl that belonged on his arm I was short, to thin, and plain. But tonight Christina made me feel like a woman and not just a women but a beautiful one at that. I stepped out and Christina just gaped at me she couldn't help but gasp and her smile was so bright it could blind you. She said I looked drop dead sexy but I hadn't seen what I looked like so I went to see myself in the mirror. When I looked I was stunned my hair was done in an elegant high ponytail that first started as a braided headband on my head, and then my makeup was simple yet amazing I had a cat eye with shimmery eye shadow that made my eyes standout like the moon against the midnight sky, easy blush and a nude shine lip but the real eye catcher was the small tube dress I wore, it was a blood red color, sweetheart neck line that was so tight against my chest I gave the illusion of me actually having breast and the dress stopped barely right under my bottom so if I bent or walked the wrong way I may just end up giving a show but Christina of course made sure I had amazing under garments on so that wouldn't be an issue. We make our way to the party and everyone is there the smell of alcohol everywhere and people have a great time.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see him with his friends and they all are gaping at me along with most everyone in the pitt who are now staring at me like they just saw the sun for the first time its somewhat uncomfortable but right away the music begins again and people still stare but let me be however those blue eyes I can feel are still on me.

FOUR POV

I saw her enter and couldn't believe my eyes "GOD DAMMMMMMM" I hear ZEKE say and even Shauna and Lauren agree saying "she looks like a sex pot" In my mind I agree with them completely but I can't let it be known not with Eric around that's why I had to let her go he was starting to get suspicious and I would never risk Tris she was everything to me. But just then Zeke, Shauna and Lauren turn to me they know my feeling for her and what I did for her safety, Lauren speaks up "Four you love her don't just let her go she belongs here and as long as you have each other and she is a full member now Eric can't hurt her" I nod and smile at my friends "Il think about how to do this but I am going to do something special I know I probably broke her heart today telling her I had to let her go and I know she could see straight through me but didn't question me"

The night continued and I watched her dance and just be carefree with her friends and fighting every urge I had to go and sweep her off her feet I was glad her male friends were protective of her every time some asshole tried getting near her to dance.

Just then screech of a microphone sounds through the pitt and it's Max so everyone turns to listen he smiles and says out of tradition the first rank initiate gets to do a dare for the rest of us to witness and all eyes go to Tris she looks a little uncomfortable but Max waves her forward and we all watch her approach the stage. I hold my breath praying everything will be okay. She gets to the stage and stands besides Max everyone with their full attention on her. It's never a hard dare just something basic so I'm not too worried for her. Tris's attention is on Max as he hands her a guitar and we all look very confused, Max the states well Tris it's getting late so I'll give you something that isn't too hard. Tris just looks on nodding her head and out of nowhere Eric appears behind her walking forward and I tense I don't like him near her but even Max looks at him oddly and ask him to step down which of course you see the anger flash in him. Max hand Tris a guitar and tells her sing a slow song to end the night for us. She sucks in a breath I don't know if she can even play an instrument but everyone here is about to find out and she looks scared I feel awful but then she starts.

Tris POV

Om my what do I do Max said a slow one, just then I spot Tobias towards the corner of the pitt and I begin singing Summertime Sadness a song I put together today out of my heartache (actually is Lana del Rey song but I like the way Miley Cyrus sang it on live lounge for BBC) and I stop looking at him I just get into the song playing the guitar and let it take me into a trance, luckily my mother snuck instrument to me and filled my love of music and she always said I had a great voice no one hear knew I could sing and I could tell Eric was mad and impressed he but impressed he would never admit but mad you could see on his face as I sang he wanted me to be a fool up on stage. All my friends are gasping at me as sing on and Tobias friends do the same and Tobias just watches me with what I think is awe and longing but why he left me after all. As I finish the room is booming with yells and claps and all my friends cheer for me. It's late and I wasn't tired but tomorrow we pick our jobs after all.

Tobias/Four Pov

I couldn't believe her voice it was so perfect and my friends turned to me knowingly that she sang that song for me and it killed me she truly believed I don't want her that I let her go…..

NEXT MORING (PRIVATE JOB PICKING)

Tris POV

As I make my way to Max office I hear a grunt and a giggle a turn the corner and there is Tobias is with a Dauntless girl that looks to be a stripper he hears me gasp and I just run he can't follow me to Max's office so I run hard getting away from him tears coming like crazy until he catches me at the last second because I didn't open the door fast enough and he starts "Tris I swear….

Tobias/Four Pov

Tris I swear to you it's not what it looked like, she made a move on me I was getting away from her you just came at the wrong time

Tris Pov

I stop crying I look Tobias straight in the eye and say "Four its fine I realize I'm just a girl that had a crush on you I over reacted its fine (I gave a fake half smile the best I could get together so he would just leave) he looks at me and just puts his hand on my cheek and says "one day Tris everything will come together " it looks like there tears coming to his eyes, but I can't fall for it after he didn't correct me on what I just said. I just step back away from him our eyes seem to be the communicating force and if I read his correctly they are saying " I love you" but just then the door opens for me I then enter Max office. So I couldn't answer back or question him but I will find him and force him to explain because he is driving me crazy

Tobias/ Four POV

I know Tris loves me too and I hope she realizes how much I love her I found out that Eric sent that Dauntless girl my way knowing Tris was on her way to Max's office I was angry but I feel confident that I got to Tris and she knows how I truly feel. She walked away from me but I know that we both felt that moment and I meant what I said that in time we would be together and everything would work out

Tris POV

I just walked into Max office and I'm happy knowing Tobias does love me but for the moment we can't be together but I'm sure he will tell me when I leave here I'll go and find him. Just then I snap back to reality realizing the presences of three others that aren't just Max and I beginning to panic until Max comes out and clears his throat and says " I have a special mission for the DIVERGENT" omg he knew now I know I'm going to die what do I do. But I turn to look around and I see Uriah looking scared like me and we come closer together we don't know the other two and Max finally acquaintances us saying George ( Tori's brother, who she thinks dead) and Amar I recognize the name but not sure why.

Amar steps up towards Max clearly angry "is this why you hid us away because you knew the war was brewing" Max bows his head and says we needs the top of your kind I know Eric has been working against us and we need you to take him and the rest of Erudite down they want to control the population and I will not let that happen.

Just then I decide to speak "Max how are we supposed to go against this faction we could all die"

Max turns to me "Tris there first plan is to kill all in leaders in Abnegation" My heart stops and

Uriah looks at me a shakes me until I say that I am fine then he just lightly holds my hand knowingly that I have family there

Max looks at us and says we have to face this; we can tear apart Erudite and save all that needs saving,

He leaves and says he will be escorting us to Abnegation in an hour

Uriah, George, Amar, and I all look at each other and get as acquainted as you can in an hour

We found that once Max knew that Jeanie was hunting Divergent he hid George and Amar knowing she would have someone come after them and Max had a feeling that Jeanie knew I was a special divergent being that I had three factions rather than two the other three looked at me in awe but just then it hit me and I ask right as max reenters the room "do we get to say good bye to our friends" and he looks as me sternly yet full of sadness and says "no the moment you leave the compound it will go on completely lockdown there are cameras that no one knows but me all over Chicago so I will know when it will be safe again and also to try and keep tabs on you in hopes that you are successful on this mission."

Uriah gasp and he is hurt of course he really does have family here and Marlene the love of his life is here which I can tell is going to hurt him most to leave her without her knowing and we don't even know how long we will be gone or if we will survive.

Before leaving the compound we are met with one other girl in my head I'm thanking god because stuck with boys and who knows how long I felt uncomfortable

I notice the look on Max's face and he introduces us "this is my daughter serenity and she to is divergent and has asked to help on this mission she is a medic so as a leader this is a wise choice but as her father I ask you to protect her for me"

We all nod in union…

As we leave the compound and hop on the train we notice we have several dauntless with us and Max says these are the most faithful dauntless that he knows we can trust to lead into this mission

He looks at George and Amar and says Eric went missing and he is almost certain it's because he has betrayed dauntless and plans to help the Erudite after all he was only after is power and that's what erudite is hoping to do eliminate all leaders and threats (divergent) so that they control us all.

Before we leave the train with our gear Max tells us he made sure that in the past months cameras were set up in every faction hidden away so that he could oversee the moments that were going to follow so in other words the mission that we are now on…

After we step off he tells us that Uriah, Amar, George and myself are in control here we are the leaders and if and when we come across Eric to execute him without trial...


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica Roth owns Divergent

Tris POV

We have arrived in Abnegation and I just want to run to my house and see that my parents are safe but Amar keeps a hand on me and Uriah is walking in front of me while George is closely behind they clearly see my distress but I know I can't just bolt it would be odd to see a Dauntless girl running through the Abnegation sector and straight into a someone's home. The sun begins to set an we have all our gear after max left us to go back to Dauntless we set out for a campground making sure that we were hidden away so we couldn't be found but close enough that if the Erudite attacked we could respond.

I sit up and Amar jumps up and I roll my eyes and say "I'm not going anywhere I know I can't break from this I just can't sleep I'm sorry"

He gives me a careful look both telling me I'm watching you and I'm sorry so I lay back down on my stomach and drift off.

Amar POV

After Tris finally fell asleep I drifted off and it must have been around 6am when I woke up I look around everyone is still here and I start to worry when will the Erudite come and what are we to expect we have to send in an unfamiliar face to find out what is happening with the Abnegation people themselves we know for a fact the leaders are the only target at the moment

Just then I hear "well I know that…..

Tris POV

I laugh in my head Amar doesn't realize he woke us up by speaking his thoughts aloud I speak up when it seems he has finished the thought. "Well I know for a fact today is Tuesday and they hold a meeting of with all the leaders they will meet in the town hall at 8"

Amar looks at us and says "okay we will need to surround the area but keep a distance we can't be seen"

Well then why don't we have some people on the roofs to observe you know bird's eye view it would help give a clear insight perhaps and we have the radios to communicate.

Uriah turns to me and chuckles "your Erudite is shining through" we all laugh.

That's how we end up George as my partner everyone else we can see moving forward and then we spot them a group of about 60 Erudite being led in by Eric.

George and I look at each other and fill the others in all the leaders have already entered inside the building so we can attack the Erudite.

Just then we hear screams and gun fire going off I run the fastest I have ever moved and George is right on my heels...


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica Roth owns Divergent

Max POV

I just called Four, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Lauren, Tori, into my office I'm going to tell them about the mission I know this will hurt them the most before they come I make sure all exits from the compound are closed I know how they will react but I can't risk anything.

Just then they all step in looking at each other questionably I tell them they need to sit and look at them all and say what I am going to tell you will anger, hurt, confuse, and scare you mind you there are guards all around ( in his office) for the reaction I know will come.

Four/ Tobias POV

What the hell is going on Max where are Tris and Uriah they were last seen coming into your office where are they! I screamed feeling tears coming to my eyes but knowing I have to stay cold in front of everyone

Everyone looked like they were on edge and we all shared a glance knowing this wasn't going to be good

Tori POV

Max Four is right what's going on and then it begins and I gasp…..

Back in Abnegation…..

Tris POV

"George I need you to stay behind I see one Erudite guard by the front door"

George tells me "look I haven't fought in a long time but Max started having Amar and I train a few months ago im going in with you and we here more screams so we run

I look back and tell him to stay behind

He looks me in the eye and tells me "I'm not letting you go in alone"

Max POV

"Look at the screen here"

Just then they all gasp and Tori sounds like she choked on a sob

We see Tris and George running into the Abnegation building and can hear what's going on between George and her bickering as they run just as they enter we hear Tris "George I need you to stay behind I see one Erudite guard by the front door"

George tells me "look I haven't fought in a long time but Max started having Amar and I train a few months ago I'm going in with you" and we here more screams so we run

Tris looks back and tells him to stay behind

He looks her in the eye and tells her "I'm not letting you go in alone"

Everyone in Max's office POV

"shocked" and tears coming as they hear the exchange knowing something bad is brewing.

Just then they are mesmerized by what they see ( picture Black widow fight scene from Iron Man with Agent Phil, Tris as Black widow and George as Agent Phil basically)

I can't believe how well Tris fights and everyone chuckles as they see George dealing with only one main guard but we are all very tense not knowing what is going to happen next.

Four/Tobias POV

I cat believe what I'm seeing George is supposed to be dead and he's with Tris and they both are now in Abnegation.

I'm scared to watch her fight but then I am awe not just by what she has on or the gadgets she is carrying but at her strength and confidence just then I snap back to reality when she leaves the main hallway out of sight and everyone's eyes turn to Max and the Candor finally snaps

Christina's POV

What the Fuck is going on Max why are they their!

Everyone is looking at me now but I'm standing and in tears that my best friend is in danger from what it seems and we can't help her if something goes wrong.

Max POV

I know what you are all thinking but this is an important mission they I need them for so instead of telling you I will show you... (he shows them the footage from the time they entered his office until he left them on the grounds of Abnegation) Ch1)

Everyone POV

Tears, shock and fear for their friends and loved ones that are now in danger…..

Then they hear a scream and look back to the screen in shock.

George POV and Everyone in Max's office POV (reaction to what they see in the hall)

Tris just starts screaming and crying bending down to hold the body.

Tris looks up after a few moments towards George and says "it's my dad"

In Max's office the silence doesn't last long as the girls cry seeing Tris so distraught and Four feels like he's going to shatter ….

George doesn't know what to do besides bend down to hug her.

But more shots are fired and everyone watches as Tris kiss her father's forehead and moves forward with George at her side


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica Roth owns Divergent

Tris POV

I need to find my mom, if I had reacted to the shots quicker and not fought with George about him staying behind would my father still be alive is it my fault he is dead…

I have all kinds of emotions as George and I continue to run

I don't know how to feel I was always closer to my mother but I still love my father and I can only hope that my mother is safe

George and I keep running until we come upon a gruesome scene every leader and spectator in the grand hall are dead and Erudite seem to be gone, I still have tears flowing down my face but I need to find my mother I go looking from body to body until I stop dead in my tracks..

Everyone's POV (Max, people in his office, George and Tris)

Stunned, there at Tris feet is Marcus with a bullet between his eyebrows

Four/Tobias POV

I don't know how to feel that's the man that made my life a living hell the reason I left Abnegation in the first place and the girl I so desperately love his standing over him stunned to find him dead then she shows her Abnegation side just as she did with her father she closes his eyes, cleaning his face, and sets his arms so that he can rest it what will be an eternal sleep…

Tris POV

George we have to keep moving its clear there are no survivors here but we will need to stay here and make sure the abnegation are safe before leaving

Time Skip 1month later

Amar POV

We have had not heard from the Erudite after the massacre they left in the grand hall.

Everyone here myself included is worried about Tris she has become completely like a stone she never had a full breakdown and we couldn't find her mother.

Uriah, George, and Serenity (max's daughter) POV

Tris seems so lost and out of touch she just like a stone she eats sleeps and goes on patrol when asked at the first few days after the massacre she was still talking because we were getting Abnegation back together and established new leaders for them one being Tris good friend Susan but nothing seemed to make her happy or even crack a smile she is numb to the world

We go to find Amar and ask him to go with us to find Tris.

Serenity POV

We have been searching for Tris for hours and we finally start to head back to where we are staying when i notice a movement in the distance I stop the others and we see her standing in front of a Abnegation home with her arms crossed but finally crying, she needed to grieve but she had yet to do so until now

Tori POV (sitting with everyone in Max's office again watching as they have been day in and day out)

Finally we are seeing Tris grieve and it's the hardest thing I have had to see besides knowing my brother is alive only to be risking his life.

She stands in front of a home in Abnegation as we see Amar, Uriah, George, and Serenity come towards her and she speaks with tears streaming down her face

(Tris speaking) "this was my home, but I can't go inside knowing its empty" and that does it she breaks completely and collapses on to her knees as Amar and Serenity run to embrace her.

We all watch in silence there's nothing you can say and Tris isn't here with us so we can't comfort her.

After almost an hour of just watching her cry and be held tightly by Serenity with Amar standing to her side Tris clears her throat and you can see all the pain in her face but then she just holds her wrist and Serenity ask her why there's a bruise on her wrist, and Tris blushes slightly.

Christina then ask Max "did we miss something why is Serenity asking if Tris has a bruised wrist and why does she hang on to it, there has been no fighting for a month now is she injured"

I speak up finally Christina shut up and everyone looks at me just has Tris begins to speak

Tris POV

Serenity just saw it I guess I can't hide it George is looking at it oddly he is Erudite so I know he already has it figured out

Its…it's…

Tori POV

Will gasp at the camera now that is focused on Tris wrist

Four jumps up what is it is she okay what the fuck is going on!

I stand again and speak "it's not a bruise it's a Roman numeral I tattooed on her"

(**My readers get ready for an ****aww**** moment) **

Four looks at me "what is it, what does it mean" he seems slightly confused

Will starts again its number…

Shut it Will I snap and then Tris speaks

Tris POV

It's a Roman numeral it's a number it's…. I take a deep breath and look up to George, Serenity, Uriah, and Amar... it's the number 4 (IV) I hear gasp and Uriah "I knew there was something there!" with a stupid grin on his face

Then I say no there's not at least not anymore… but he always kept me together he kept me strong emotionally and mentally in some ways physically and I wanted to keep a part of him as a reminder of all those things he made me feel he was always there when I needed it most but I guess he will never know it I look down at my wrist with a sad smile..

Four/ Tobias POV

I stand in shock as to what I just heard and now see and I hear gasp around me

It's perhaps the most simple and beautiful gift I have ever received and then we hear her speak again and this time I have to take a seat to absorb what she says after Serenity notices one other aspect to it

Tris POV

Serenity just asks me "why is it somewhat blocky and what is that symbol that shadowed behind it?

And I say with a slight half smile "Four gave me a little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. He gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful." So that's why I have the number and the infinity sign shadowed under it. (TFIOS** reference I couldn't resist sorry)**

Uriah laughs and says come here and everyone pulls me into a big hug even Amar and we all just laugh for no reason but to just be at peace for a small moment before we continue on with our mission

Everyone in Max office POV

Tears are being shed

Four/ Tobias POV

I don't even know what to say or think and Tori stands over by me

"Four she got that after you know" I look at her with confusion and she reads that on my face

Then she clarifies "she got it after you told her that you couldn't be together" that hurts even more knowing she is risking her life this very moment and I didn't have the chance to stop being a coward and seek her out to tell her how much I loved her, now I sit and just wonder will I ever have the chance again to tell her I love her but now at least I know she loves me and I will hold onto that until the day we are reunited again

Max POV

After everyone leaves my office for the night, I sit there after watching the Divergent mission group and I don't even know what to say I miss my daughter dearly and I can't imagine what Tris is going through she lost one parent and has yet to find the other and now we have all witnessed the fat that she loved Four and I can't guarantee that she will be back I can't guarantee that any of them will make it and that scares me now that I really consider it especially since nothing more has happened with the Erudite…

**Any ideas or things you would like to see please review =)**


End file.
